Talk:Future Ideas for Warship Craft/@comment-30595961-20170715151646
Okay, guys, this is enough. I think you should stop and think for a while. Just because the developer is here doesn't mean we bombard him with suggestions, much less pointless ones. It does take time to program all these into the game, and Mr. Park would obviously have a hard time, given that he has to do it alone or at least with a little help. Sure, WSC may be incomplete, it may be old, and there are things that could be updated. But little officers walking on deck as a ship is underway? Just, no. You can't just tell him to suddenly add 20 new ships to the game, it also takes enough time researching the models and creating a good replica, specially when there are other more important things to do. I believe we should do a massive cutdown on the suggestion spamming, and remove a few pointless/impossible ones as well. It has to be serious, because game developing is a really serious thing and not just some childhood dream of addicted videogaming children. ---- The weapons suggestions are pretty OK, there are several problems and a lot of inaccuracy in the current gun models. However, we shouldn't be spamming Mr. Park to add in our weapon dreams. A few is enough. New weapons should be limited to the actual prominent ones that would do a great deal of benefit to the game, such as the IJN 12.7mm, 530mm Gerat, 380 SK C/34 and the remodelling of the 406mm gun. No need for railguns, even worse, futuristic anime guns. No offense to anyone, but anime and warships are terrible together, especially when you want an actual realistic game and not a weeb fantasy. For the decorations, they are OK as well. But why do we need glass bridge? Glass is already transparent. We don't need sharkthings of pirate ships, as WSC is centered on WW2-era naval warfare and some modern-era ones. The parts suggestions are good, those are what's needed in the game. But why suggest what we already have? And why is radar needed? It's not as if we start 500km away from our opponent. Also, that would obviously cause lag. Engine suggestions are good, and should be implemented. At least the diving rudder and the better boiler design. Now, for the aircraft. We already have enough, and it's a good variety (Of course, if they can be bought with coins). Catapults and elevators may also be a possibility, but WW2-era catapult models will severely lag the device as bad as the Bofors 40mm does. Helicopters will not be needed overall, as I said, radar would be useless and we already have enough anti-submarine weaponry. Now for, ah, battles. No, we are not going to have to fight every single ship in WW2, NO, WE ARE NOT GOING TO DUEL WITH YAMATO-SAN FROM KANCOLLE! There are simply too many, and it's quite overwhelming. A few new encounters, and possibly improvement of the existing ones are enough. Concepts... Just, please... Well, I'll leave it alone there, 'cuz they're simply concepts and concepts may just be wild ideas that don't necessarily need to be followed, like, at all. Animations? If Mr. Park adds animations to the game, the title will be changed to "Warship Crash"! Store items? Again, it would be very hard to build all. A few is enough, the ships that would do better to gameplay. PT boats are not needed, for as far as I am concerned, you don't need to buy a little 2x2 square with a 47mm Hotchkiss gun on top from the store. Yes, there are many inferiorities in the game, but it must be remembered that any game is inferior to another. No game is ever perfect, nor will there be any perfect person to fix the game. In conclusion, I say we minimize what we're requesting to Mr. Park, and before requesting something new, look over what we are thinking of and see if it may be too hard or overwhelming, as well as conforming to the nature and atmosphere of Warship Craft. Remember, be thankful that Mr. Park is actually here to join his community, most (Probably all but very few) game developers can't even directly communicate with their own players.